


Demons never sleep

by lionc



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Deals, Demons, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gabriel is an asshole, Hatred, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Revenge, Vampires, angelic blood, just had to get this out of my system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionc/pseuds/lionc
Summary: Gabriël had always considered himself a fine businessman.Ofcourse always for the Greater Good.In other words, Gabriël finds a way to have his revenge.*Heed the tags*(Story is on hiatus)((I fear the story will never be completed, but feel free to use my idea or finish the story your way. Thank you! <3))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The devil never sleeps - Blues Saraceno

Those damn vampire demons. Why in godsname did they never cease to excist?  
Why were they even part of the big Creation, they just didn't had any purpose in the big plan.  
Or maybe they did, but they caused a lot of problems and it was his duty to solve all those problems. 

But after many cases, that only piled up on Gabriëls desk and created more and more paperwork.  
Gabriël had enough. Maybe it was time to strike a deal with these racked creatures of God.  
But how and with what? He literally had no clue. Also these creatures where stubborn as hell.

He shifted to the big globe on the left of his desk, it was made out of glass.  
Gabriël gave it a slight push with his hand. It instantly began to levitate. It was what you call an Earthmap or what humans founded on the internet calling it 'maps' or something.  
Although this one was more sophisticated than that.

Deeply in thought, Gabriël looked for the one thing that could help him with this deal.  
After a long time staring and searching on the sphere, he groaned and rubbed his already tired eyes.  
Was it lunchtime already? The archangel thought hopefully. Unfortunately he had 2 more hours to fill.  
His mind began to wander, he halted by London, that dreadfull place. 

This place always angered him and reminded him of the armageddidn't and the traitor of an angel, who had conspired with a demon to stop the Ineffable Plan. The paperwork and all that came with it, had been a literal pain in the ass for Gabriël and his co-workers to get it all done. It had been months of stress and misery to get order in all the chaos it had caused.  
All because of this traitor and his lies.

Maybe it was out of curiosity or pure hatred (as far as angels can hate). But Gabriel began looking for that bookshop, just peeking how this damned angel was faring.  
There it was, as old and dusty as ever. The building stood proudly in a street full of new and modern buildings. As if it didn't care that it was old and outdated and in need of replacement. 

Suddenly the door of the shop opened, the demon appeared with those red locks of his, looking all smug. He talked to someone behind him.  
Gabriël felt his jaw tighten at the side of the angel following him outside. The blonde locked the door of his shop. They talked and laughed. He indeed looked very happy with his demon bf, the angelic energy beamed of off him like a damn summer sun in its brightest. 

Gabriël couldn't hear what their conservation was about, but he had seen enough.  
Frustration radiated from him like fire. It always ached him that the angel was set free of any punishment after his trial. It was unjust, his Side didn't deserve that.  
Why he could withstand Hellfire has always been a question, that kept him busy in his free hours. Why and how... He always thought it was some kind of trick. 

A sudden realization crept over his shoulders. He stilled in his office chair, his harsh violet eyes grew bigger, when a marvelous idea striked him. A malicious grin appeared on his face.  
If his Side wasn't allowed to touch him, then maybe this leecherside was interested. 

Angel blood was like liquid gold, it was something exotic and invaluable. As far as Gabriël was aware, vampires yearned it like no other, but where strictly forbidden to attack an angel working under God. But Aziraphale didn't work for him anymore and thereby automatically didn't work for Her either.  
He was out of league. But they didn't know that.

Problem solved, the peace restored and also some justice. With a satisfied feeling Gabriël leaned back in his chair, finally relaxing his tensed shoulders. For the first time in months Gabriël felt good.

Maybe he had found his deal leverage after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a rather delightfull evening to say the least. The midnight sky, although a bit cloudy, the stars shone brightly in the darkness.  
Aziraphale always searched for that one big red star that Crowley had created thousands of years ago and smiled fondly at it. 

It's been 6 months since he stopped the end of the world with his friend and he never had felt so good,.. so free. It was like a grey veil had been lifted from his life and manifested a world of pleasure and freedom, and love. 

Although they had taken baby steps to discover the many feelings they had for each other and beyond. Aziraphale never had felt so wholesome and relaxed. 

The grip Gabriel and the other angels had on him, had always felt oppressive and pragmatic. He had to watch his step, especially with Crowley. Preying and watchfull eyes always seemed to follow him, wherever he went. But now, for the first time in thousands of years they could just live their lives the way they wanted it to be. Without looking over their shoulder. It was freeing and also a bit strange. Eventually they would find a way, together.

They had a rather romantic diner together at the Ritz. Afterwards they'd been headed towards a liquor store to buy a bottle of wine. Crowley insisted he was going to surprise him with the finest wine ''an angel could ever taste'', so were his words. So Aziraphale stood outside, waiting patiently for Crowley. 

A church bell echoed in the night, letting the whole neighboorhood know it was 10 pm.

After that it was dead quiet. No cars, no birds or humans. 

A chill run over his neck, he straightened his collar a bit. Something felt different, he couldn't place what that was.  
Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes on him.  


'Excuse me sir.' Said a weak voice behind him, Aziraphale jumped and turned around. A small pale woman, looked him in the eyes. He huffed, 'You quiet gave me a fright there young lady, what can I do for you?' She stared at him desperately.

'Can you please help me.' She said, almost on the verge of tears. 'It's my baby he, it's like he can't breath anymore.' Aziraphale looked at her in shock.  


'Oh my, where is he? Have you called 911?' He asked instantly. She turned her head a little, suggesting a slight "no".  
'Please follow me,' She said nudging him with her hand. Aziraphale was in doubt for a moment. But when he saw tears streaming down her face, he instantly followed her. How could he not? This mother was desperate. 

He was an angel after all. If this was real and not some trick to rob him, if this was really a live saving situation, Aziraphale would help no matter what.

They left the street behind them and went into a dark alley, that led to a thready unsteady door. It made the angel pauze and reconsider this situation again. But on the other hand if this wasn't what it looked like, Aziraphale always could miracle the damage away if it would come to it.

'Please.' the thin woman pleaded, when she saw him stop and grabbed his arm. 'He's behind this door, I live on the streets you see.' She explained, with some shame. The angel nodded understandigly and followed her through the gate. 

Noticing that she had a very strong grip for such a thin build woman. But a mother always had more strength when her little one was in danger. Aziraphale had seen it countless of times, mothers that gave their lives for their childrens sake and protected time with immense strength. Aziraphale had always found it admirable.

They walked into a small filthy yard, with a uninhabitable building that looked like it could collapse any minute, across from them. Aziraphale could see a small litten room, probably where the woman lived, he thought. They hurried to the opening of it and went through. 

It was very dark inside, but he tried to follow the sillhouette of the woman. The angel felt an odd chill over his back. A chill that said: Demons! 

He hoped this feeling wasn't real, it was absurd a mother fraternizing with demons?  
'M'dam?' He said innocently when he couldn't see her anymore, because it was so damn dark.  


A slight panic rose in his chest. 'M'dam where are you?' He asked, the woman was nowhere to be seen as well as the litten room. Just darkness. 

Suddenly he felt eyes everywhere, eyes that were far from human. Big dark figures appeared from corners and approached him in a rather predatory way.  


At that moment, Aziraphale knew he was betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
I'd love to know if you'd like to read more :)


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark, so dark... 

The last thing Aziraphale remembered were dark figures looming over him.  
Eyes that nailed him to the floor with just a gaze. Arms and hands had grabbed him with an iron grip. A sharp object had hit him from behind, leaving him unconscious in the grasp of demons.

He opened his eyes, carefully. He needed time to adjust to the light in the room, it stung in his eyes.  
He heard voices from somewhere in the room and found himself laying on a thin mattress in a corner, near the heater. 

The angel tried to sit up and immediately felt a sharp pain in his head, it hurt like hell. It felt like the biggest hungover he ever had, apart from that one in 1960 but aside from that, Aziraphale had no idea where he was. 

Finally his sight became more clear, a big living room appeared before him. It wasn't very clean, some mice walked over to him to eat God knows what that was on the floor. 

Everything was still a bit smudgy though. But he could made out A couple of leather couches and in the middle against the wall was a TV. A small table stood in between the furniture. 

A couple of doors and corridors surrounded the big room. There was a small kitchen cabinet on his left, with only a couple of cupboards and a small fridge in it. A pair of sillouettes stood in the middle of the room, they seemed to discuss something.

'Yes, well thats all part of it right, otherwise I'll gladly take him back?' Said a deep well known voice Aziraphale knew too well. 

He couldn't believe his ears and tried to clear his sight a bit more. But it was incredibly difficult, like he was sedated with something, that drained him of his powers. 

'That was the whole deal. You either stop creating such a havoc in this area or I will get Sandalphon and his associates, to free this poor angel. You wouldn't want that now, would you?' The other forms seemed to consider his words. After some time, the must-be leader approached his ex boss.

'Alright, Gabriël. We have a deal.' They shook hands.  
'Gabriël..' Aziraphale murmered, still not knowing what the archangel was doing here or he himself. He had no idea what the hell was going on.

'Ah! You're awake. Alright gentlemen let me have a moment with him please.' He said and greeted Aziraphale all jolly and enthusaistic, as if he was just hired on a new job.

'Gabriël, what...' But the archangel cut him off.  
'Look Aziraphale, there is no time to explain. So I keep it short. Right now you are an honored guest of these fine vampire demons. I guess you wouldn't mind a bit of demon company, right.' Gabriël patted his shoulder and gave him a teethy grin. The suggestion was very clear. Aziraphale still a bit dazed, tried to move away from him. He didn't liked this, he wanted to get out.

'Now the thing is, these demons caused a lot of problems around this area. But thank God, we have you! You will present as a peacekeeper. Because as long as you are here, they will keep their promise. But ofcourse they ask something in return and that is some angelic blood.'

Aziraphale tried to stand up, he couldn't believe Gabriëls words. No. He tried to miracle himself away. But something burning hot sliced through both of his ankles. He cried out and fell down on the floor, desperately trying to get the searing thing of his skin. He saw two golden chains around his ankles, strange angelic symbols were carved on it. “A seal'' Aziraphale thought in horror.

'Now, now we know you may not like this. So I took some precautions. Don't be mad.' Gabriël explained all smoothly.  
'What the bloody... Gabriël, what on earth! Release me this instant.' Aziraphale demanded and pulled on the chain that curled solidly around a pipe of the heather. 

This seal... It was ancient and was made for fallen angels or just angels that didn't follow the rules in Heaven. But that was far behind them, this seal was forbidden now. So how...

'I wouldn't do any other miracles Aziraphale, if I were you.' Gabriël warned him with a serious glare. 'You see. After you did that the seal will immediately drain you of your angelic powers or just your strength. So yeah, don't try something stupid, because the consequences will be, severe.' He said in a dangerous tone, that instantly made Aziraphale hold his tongue. 

'Good luck Azirah.' He said pleased and turned away from him.  
'Oh and by the way, you won't turn into a vampire so don't worry. Though, I heard the bite of a vampire is rather addicting. So try to enjoy it a bit. Cheerio.' He greeted and headed towards the door. Leaving him all vulnerable and ready for the taking. 

Aziraphale felt cold to the core, he couldn't move and felt himself going into a shock. While a couple of vampires approached him with hungry eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in a row! pfoee  
Thanks for reading!  
I'd love to hear what u think:)


	4. Chapter 4

'Now, just … please hold on a minute!' Aziraphale muttered, he felt cold to the bone when he realized what Gabriël had done. 

He got on his feet quickly but still felt a draining tiredness and a dull pain in his ancles. The betrayal ever present. 

He tried to create as much distance from the three dark figures as possible. He held his hands before him in a peacekeeping way trying to soothen the tense atmosphere around them, trying to suggest that he meant no harm and just wanted to talk. 

One of them showed him his sharp teeth, teeth as white as the cleanest marmer the angel had ever seen. The demon hissed with a devilish smile, eyes glittering red, a bloody promise the angel couldn't prevent. 

'Hold on! Please, lets just talk for Christs sake!' He yelled while his back bumped against a wall, feeling utterly trapped. 

He had no way out, three hungry human looking vampires circled him in a predatory way, blocking his escape route. 

He needed to get out of here, now! panic overruled his senses. He tried to push them away, but their bodies were made of steel, they didn't even move, they just enclosed him with ease. Trapping him against the corner. Aziraphale's efforts were nullified within a second. 

'Don't be scared angel, we won't hurt you. As your associate confirmed, you're our honored guest. We'll treat you well.' The must-be-leader said with a teethy hungry smile. He was tall and a rather handsome man with his dark wavy hair, Aziraphale couldn't deny that, but nevertheless began feeling very intimidated by their overall height. 

The three of them were very tall, two of them were men and one woman, although the woman was around his height. But still the angel felt smaller by the minute.

'No, please I don't know what he told you, but I didn't agree to anything. Please just... let me go.' He stuttered. 'You can't just...' But the woman grabbed him by his collar and looked him straight in the eye. She held him still with her piercing gaze. 

'Can't do sweetheart.' She said, while here fingers brushed lightly over his neck a cold tingling rushed over his skin. He immediately stilled. 

'Stop, resisting. It'll feel really good.' She assured him with those deadly eyes. 

That brought him on edge. 'No.. no, let go of me!' He yelled and tried to shake her off, but her grip just tightened, pulling him closer, away from the wall. 

Aziraphale felt a strong arm from behind curl over his shoulders, another one around his waist, he tried to fight them off with his arms but they just simply grabbed him and held him in an iron hold. Aziraphale struggled to get free, but it was futile, he already was in a weakened state because of the magic seal on his ancles. Hands and claws stripped away his jacket and teared open fabric. A warm breath streeked over his collarbone. 

The angels closed his eyes, trying desperately to block away what was coming to pass. 

'The honor is yours boss.' said the woman to the figure behind him. 'No!' The angel cried one more time, but it was muted the moment a tongue licked the skin between his right neck and shoulder, sharp teeth pierced through soft skin. A numb feeling travelled directly through his whole body. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull, a wave of pure ecstasy engulfed him like fire. 

All of the piled up tension left his muscles, leaving him in a state of utter relaxation. 

Aziraphale was quiet in shock of the feeling that embraced and sedated him and moaned softly because of the alien sensation. 

It felt good, really good, almost heavenly. But it was wrong... to the core. The realization struck him like thunder. 

'No!, .. stop.' He murmured in a fevered state. He just had lost the little control he still had, tears burned in his eyes.

With all the willpower Aziraphale had left, he tried to scramble away from them, tried to struggle loose. But noticed he couldn't move at all, all of his strength was just gone...  
The woman before him simply bit him again, this time in the pale skin of his wrist. Another wave of ecstasy rushed over him, leaving him dazzled. 

'Go to sleep angel.' A voice whispered from very far away, another bite made him forget where he was. 

Slowly he felt himself slip away into a dreamless night. Thinking and longing to the one demon he loved more than anything in the world. Hoping that he would see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was quiet difficult to write, poor Aziraphale I'm so sorry!  
But why did you choose to ignore the many signals that something, really was amiss, about following that woman?  
Well, lets just hope things doesn't get worse than this.  
Thanks for reading<3


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley looked around in the store. Scanning the many wine brands with his serpent eyes. Wondering why so many different brands excisted. 6000 years they've been walking around this globe and yet they hadn't savored half of it. It was like the variety was endless. 

Nevertheless Crowley wasn't complaining, not at all, 'cause if there was one thing he loved to do on this planet, it was drinking and judging a newly spawned bottle of wine. 

He grabbed one from the upper standards, looked at the label and chuckled. He may had promised Aziraphale the best wine ever made, but this one would do: La rousse diabolique  
If it wasn't that delicious he could just miracle it into a good wine right? No harm in that. 

Even though it was a bit of a cunning trick, but he was a demon after all. It was worth it, tonight would be all about romantic temptations he thought. Although a good movie and a soft cuddly couch would also do. He'd let the angel decide.

'Azirah,' He called, with the newly bought bottle in his hand, he left the shop and stepped outside.  
'This'll blow your mind.' He said, expecting a warm angelic smile from his angel. But instead he found none, neither smile nor angel.

Crowley looked around him, wondering where he was. This was rather new. He would wait here, Aziraphale never promised something he couldn't keep, he wouldn't just have walked away, right? Had he said something stupid without knowing? Was he upset and had decided to just leave him. 

It was dead quiet, the whole street was abandoned, a lamppost flickered quietly in the distance. 

'Angel?' Maybe he just went home for some goddamn reason.  
But he became worried and dialed his number. But there was no answer. ''What the.. bloody hell.'' He thought confused. 

Something was off, he could taste it on his serpent tongue. 

There was a faint smell in the air, a stence he couldn't quite place. He didn't trust this and decided to go look for his angel just in case. He already had a lead. He just needed to use his basic instincts. He quickly ran down the street, searching, sniffing. 

It was just him and the dark night sky above, full of wandering grey clouds. Crowley hoped fiercely that his angel wasn't in immediate danger.

\----------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale opened his eyes, it felt like he'd just woken up from the most deepest sleep he had in centuries. 

He heard the noise of some kind of advertisement on TV and wondered for a moment where he was. He didn't own a TV, so where... 

Then everything came crashing down on him like a cold waterfall. Gabriël's betrayal, the woman that had lured him into a trap, vampire demons, arms everywhere holding him down, those sharp teeth scratching over his skin leaving him defenseless and at their mercy. He buckled over and felt sick to the stomache. 

He tried to breath, just breath and tried to calm his hammering heart.

He searched for his mobile phone but ofcourse it probably was taken away when he was unconscious.  
A dusty blanket lay over him, he noticed his ruined upper clothing, a feeling of disgrace crawled over his back, realizing that they had just bared and tasted him without any shame. 

A sudden movement in the distance made him almost jump up from the small matress he sat on. 

A demon he recognized as the leader approached him, his dark eyes luring. Aziraphale immediately feared him and scrambled as far away as he could, knowing what the demon was capable of. 

He held the blanket anxiously around his naked form. The leader noticed his discomfort and smiled. He walked to the small sink, grabbed a class from one of the cabinets and filled it with water. They said nothing.

Then the demon crouched down before him and presented the water. Aziraphale pressed himself against the corner.

'Hussh, little angel. Here have some water,' Aziraphale eyed him suspiciously and didn't like the petname, not in the slightest. 

He looked away denying this so called hospitality. The vampire laughed at that. 

'Don't be so hostile, yesterday you were quiet different you know.' Aziraphale's eyes widened, he sneered and refused to react on that. Although his cheeks began to burn.

'You had no right, demon.' He blurted angry. 'I suggest you let me go, right bloody now!' He demanded. 

Eyes flaired dangerously red at him. The angel backed down, forgotten that he was very vulnerable because of the seal. 

But he just couldn't help himself and regretted the words the moment they had left his mouth. A couple of seconds passed by, the angel knew the demon could just lash out to him and sink his teeth in his skin if he wanted to. 

The leader stood up and looked down on him, a large shadow grazed his features in an ever predatory way.

'Don't talk to me like that angel, you need to learn your place here, so drink and rest, tomorrow is gonna be a big day.' He said slowly in a threatening tone. Eventually he turned away and left the captive angel to his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Aziraphale looked at the glass of water before him and realized he indeed was thirsty. 

Maybe the seal slowed down his healing capabilitys as an angel. He had no idea, but he still felt very weakened by it, the bite marks also hurt but it wasn't very present. 

He touched the small wounds with his finger tips, just checking if they healed properly. He sighed beaten and picked up the glass. Gulping down the last drop of water.  
The Tv was still on, a couple of vampires sat on the couches and watched some stupid comedian show on. It felt very odd. He sat here chained up as their captive, while they just watched a Tv show on the other side of the room, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Keeping an angel imprisoned against his will and feed of him.

'Why looking so gloomy angel-o?' Said the voice of a woman, he immediately recognized as the woman with the piercing eyes. 

She walked past him with a certain devilish attitude and smiled, showing off her teeth. Aziraphale grimazed at it. 

The demon eyed the empty glass on the floor. 'Want some more water?' She asked. It took a second for Aziraphale to process her sudden kindness and nodded shortly.   
She filled it again with some water. 'Here you go,' She said while handing him the glass.

'Thank you.' He replied politely and drank it quickly.   
'Want some more?'   
'Yes, please.' She repeated the gesture. 

When he finished the third glass, he felt less on edge in her presence and confident enough to ask her a question. 

'Can you please tell me, about this.. this big day, tomorrow.' He asked carefully, hoping he didn't cross a line or anything. 

'Sure.' She said and suddenly came very close, Aziraphale froze. For some reason she felt more unpredictable and dangerous than the others. The demon poked the tender marked skin between his neck and shoulder. A strange sensation rolled over him, his body wanted to enclose the gap between them for some reason. Suddenly he found himself yearning for her touch. 

'That, right there little angel.' She explained. 'Your angelic blood has a beautifull golden colour, mixed with some human redness, did you know that? It's magical.' 

No, he didn't know that. 'But the effect it has on us poor vampires, its almost biblical.' She whispered, her sharp nails trailed dangerously over his throat. 

'It's like, I just got 100 years younger, it's refreshing. I've never felt so good after drinking someone else's blood, you see.' Aziraphale nodded sheepishly, eyeing her almost neurotic happiness. 

'Angel blood, its something very precious in the underworld. Thats why a lot of demons pay big money just to sink their teeth in that soft skin of yours.' 

He blanked out for a second, trying to process her last sentence, ''No way.'' He thought desperately. Finally he found his voice back and snapped out of this strange influence she had on him.

'No... Please I'm not some kind of animal you can just sell to the highest bidder.' Aziraphale stuttered. 'I'm an angel, a living breathing angel, I'm not your Goddamn property!' She pinched him shortly with her sharp demon nails. He cried and tried to move away from her.

'Foul words for an angel.' She said. 'I thought you lot weren't allowed to swear with your God.'   
'Well I'm not just any angel you know.' He huffed indignant, but kinda regretted the swearing. 

'Thats right, he told us you were special. We heard you even like the company of demons.' She said with a sharp smile. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, orcourse Gabriël had made him a bloody showpony. For the first time ever, he felt vengefull emotions towards his ex-boss. It was dark and it was un-angel-like, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of here and give him some kind of payback. A seal on his ancles would be a start, just to see how he liked it, Aziraphale thought bitterly.

'Try to have some rest sweetheart. No one will bite you while you're sleeping.' She said and stood up. 

Aziraphale looked at the chains, keeping him bound against the wall. 'Well, I don't have much choice now do I?' He mumbled, the vampire gave him a sharp look and eventually walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments :)  
It always makes my day so much better, thank you! <3  
Next chapter will be dark, i feel so sorry for Azirah.. help is on the way! I promise T-T


End file.
